User blog:Wintear/VY2'S possible voice provider?!
I'm really excited about this! This is not confirmed or official, and only speculation, BUT, it's speculation with substance (you can discuss this after reading). Hear me out, please (yes, I know it's long)? Composer Manbou, or humorously full and long P name (if you know him, you'd get why he's called as such) Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP, recently got the (this isn't the person, but you'll see why I'm mentioning him) somewhat famous J-rock singer, Kenji Ohtsuki, to sing one of his songs. Ohtsuki has sung all four openings for the notable anime Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, which spanned four seasons (this is on Wikipedia, myanimelist, etcetera, and I'm a fan of the anime, so I vouch for this along with several sources). He's also done other notable work. Along with this, you should also take into account that Lia (who has sung famous songs for the even more famous KEY), IA's voice provider, sung a song that was originally sung by IA: Cloud Rider. There is a good chance that there are other voice providers who have sung their respective Vocaloid's song AFTER the Vocaloid and their original song was released, but I'm not 100% sure of it. Back to VY2, you have Manbou who composed a song featuring VY2 and posted it yesterday. The special thing about this song, is that there's a person who sings it, too. On Manbou's nico report/user page , notice that he uploaded two of the same song, "Kasa no Shita ni Ame ga Furu (傘の下に雨が降る)," but one is "someone" by the name of Ono Kenshō (the two lower links can give you a comparison of him and VY2 singing their own version of the song). Who is this? Kuroko's, Ren's, and Harry Potter's Japanese dubber and seiyuu (don't believe me? Click here for his page on wikipedia). The popular Kuroko no Basuke anime and manga, well-known Magi manga and anime, and of course the notable Harry Potter series. I'm a fan of both this seiyuu and VY2, so when I listened to both songs, I was very surprised! They sound real similar and I never realized! (then again, I had the volume down watching Kuroko no Basuke, and didn't pay absolutely 100% attention to Magi) What do you guys think? I apologize if anyone else has already pointed these things out. I took a long time with links, proofreading, researching, and editing this. Also, I'm sorry for the usage of so many parentheses (but as you can see, I did that here anyway here and below OTL). (I think this blog post sort of, maybe, accurately depicts how I'm into too many things and research too much about them use multiple other, credible sites besides wikipedia as well) Yeah, what I've said applies my knowledge of anime and such, however, you can search up these things yourself. Please correct me on anything here if I am wrong. Also, tell me if any link is broken or incorrect! Ono Kenshō's version of "Kasa no Shita ni Ame ga Furu" on NND. VY2's version of "Kasa no Shita ni Ame ga Furu" on NND. Don't wanna go to Manbou's official uplaods on Nico? Want English subs? Here is vgperson's eng sub of VY2's vers. along with Ono Kenshō's vers. on youtube. Also, notice youtube user's buddy2eyes' comment for VY2's version (if you can't find it, use cntrl and f to find it in the comments section). The user mentions that if you search up Ono Kenshō's name in Japanese (小野賢章), along with the song's Japanese title (傘の下に雨が降る) on Youtube, you'll see the new and sole cover of Ono's, uploaded by Manbou's official YT channgel. Ah, and I hope none of you bash on me or this post.;;; I was going to sleep at approximately 1 A.M., but now it's 4:50, so yeah... I got too excited about this when I noticed, so yeah... Any errors in this post are a result of this being finished with me very sleep deprived. (I think I'm a bit too "passionate" about this...) You may of course provide your own thoughts and disagreement(s) and anything like that, but please be nice and smart about it; that would be great! Please note that I am in no way saying that Ono Kenshō IS VY2's voice, but I have a strong feeling he is. Feel free to share your thoughts on this! I hope we can make this a nice discussion, and I'm interested in hearing your thoughts. This is subject to being edited by me. Thank you very much if you've read everything! I appreciate it a lot, even if this isn't official. xD Category:Blog posts